fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alejandro Aguilar
|kanji = アレハンドロ・アギラール|romaji = Arehandoro Agirāru|race = Human|age = 26|gender = Male|height = 6' 3'|weight = 210 lbs|english = Philip Anthony-Rodriguez|alignment = Good|occupation = Street Fighter|previous occupation = Matador|status = Active|marital status = Single|magic = None|title = El Santo de Peleas (聖なる戦い, Seinaru Tatakai; lit. Spanish for "The Saint of Battle")}} Alejandro Aguilar (アレハンドロ・アギラール, Arehandoro Agirāru) is an ordinary human, being one of the 90% of humans born without the capacity to use magic, being considered as one of the few who has the capacity to fight on par with wizards in terms of hand-to-hand combat and fighting experience. As a human born without the mystical forves that feed wizards their power, Alejandro has spent most of his time participating in street fights all around Earth Land, eventually being labeled as El Santo de Peleas (聖なる戦い, Seinaru Tatakai; lit. Spanish for "The Saint of Battle") as his unofficial title as the strongest non-wizard around. Additionally, he has actually spent time training in the fabled area known as the Time Room, an alternate dimension in which time and space are perceived differently, transforming a single day into a years worth of training in Earth Land. Before moving to Fiore to become the next king of fighters, Alejandro was a matador in his native country of Desierto, deciding to take on the role of a street brawler in order to heighten his fighting skills. Alejandro isn't particularly fond of wizards or magic, finding that the use of their powers only dulls their natural abilities to use their own individual strength, having to rely on Ki (気, Spirit) is a unique form of energy that exists in Earth Land, acting as an alternative means to gain supernatural powers separate from Magic. It is this energy that enables Martial Artists without innate ability in Magic to possess power outside of human limitations. Although he doesn't agree with wizards, Alejandro is on happy terms with them, respecting their way of doing things. Appearance Pre Timseskip Alejandro is a muscular dark-skinned brawler, who has brown curly hair, a light unshaven beard, thick brown eyebrows and light brown eyes. Before the timeskip, he wore a rather unusual outfit that was unlike anything most wizards or citizens would normally wear; adopting the garb that resembles a typical bullfighter's suit. The overall design and appearance uses multiple sections of clothes to distinguish it's overall symbol and attire of a matador, using a white dress shirt with gold linings extending from his shoulder to the lengths of his long sleeves, with curved linings located at the center of his chest, exposing a small aspect of his chest; at all times, he carries a special necklace and black choker behind it. Along his waist, a bright red sash called a "faja" surrounds it, being partially covered by a special black belt with "Machos" dangling at both sides. The type of pants he uses are not ordinary, using a special kind commonly called a "Calzona," primarily black in color, it also has golden stitching but only extending from his right leg, woth more machos dangling to the side of his black boots; appearing to be fashioned in the way of the cowboys, a zapatilla is seen to cover the top half of the boot, tied together bu over 38 metallic buttons equally spaced between each other. Post Timeskip Personality History Equipment Guitar Powers and Abilities Physical Ways of Combat Street Fighter Maximum Zenith Street Brawler: Alejandro has absolutely zero knowledge and experience in the use of any known style of martial arts, armed combat, or style and forms related to fighting; however, surprisingly enough though, Alejandro is still a unimaginably competent fighter and genius tactition when brawling with his fists, learning many valuable skills and techniques in street fights and underground fighting competitions through the course of his life. His ability to adapt to any opposing fighting style and adjust his own is what primarily allows him to take on even the fiercest of grandmasters, using a unique style hat he invented through grueling trial and error courses in the middle of battle, resulting in his method of combat being crude and stanceless but packing tremendous power and assault as compensation for this quality. Prowess Immeasurable Strength: Ki Description Ki is a form of energy that enables the holder to gain the ability to surpass human limits when it concerns their physical and mental prowess. Unlike Magic, which requires an innate attribute to possess due to its nature, Ki can theoretically be obtained by anyone in the world who strives for it. This is because Ki isn't an energy that is awoken, but rather, exists naturally in all human beings in a dormant state. Through training in the mind, body and reflecting on one's experiences through meditation, one eventually taps into the purest essence of their soul and awakens a latent fighting spirit from within it that leaks out of the confines of the soul and into the physical body that acts as its cage. When this spirit leaks out, it acts as a form of energy that blends with the anatomical functions of the body, vastly enhancing one's physical and mental capabilities by fusing with the body's cells. When compared to Magic, which has a primarily "external" method of control, Ki acts completely internally. As a result, Ki cannot be externalized by any means. Of course, if the user wields a weapon as a natural extension of themselves through training, such restrictions are bypassed. But reaching this level of skill is another hurdle of its own. Alternatively, one can theoretically "externalize" their Ki through the projection of one's physical force bolstered by Ki into the environment — the primary example of which is air pressure. An interesting aspect of the energy is that the achievement of Ki tends to prolong one's life due to the revitalization of their internal health. The primary expression of one's Ki to another is classified as Sakki (殺気, Murderous Spirit). As such, it is often touted as an equivalent to a Mage's Magical Aura. However, the primary difference lies, once again, in the lack of externalization available to a user of Ki. Despite this seemingly being a restriction, it can actually be used in favor for a particularly skilled combatant. The relationship between Ki and Magic is noticeably antagonistic. Where Ki exists, Magic cannot and vice-versa. The reason for this lies in the fundamentals of both concepts. Magic is the connection of one's physical spirit (also recognized as the soul) to the spiritual flow of nature (also recognized as ) in order to produce a link that ultimately becomes the catalyst for the employment of Magic. In contrast, Ki is the excitement of one's physical spirit, thus releasing a form of energy that seeps into the body and mind of the individual in question. It is because of this that two individuals who wield one of the two forces tend to be naturally antagonistic towards one another, in a similar vein to the natural antagonism that can exist between species such as and . Prowess Immeasurable Ki: * Hard (剛, Gō): * Soft (柔, Jū): * Sakki (殺気, Murderous Spirit): An equivalent to a Mage's Magical Aura. However, the primary difference lies, once again, in the lack of externalization available to a user of Ki. Despite this seemingly being a restriction, it can actually be used in favor for a particularly skilled combatant. After all, one's Sakki is directed through one's intention. As such, any who are victim to being the target of the user is soon engulfed in the incredible mental stress associated with the viewing of the Sakki. After all, the Sakki is a direct confrontation to the opposing party's soul by the strength of one's own soul. As such, it ends up being a battle of willpower. It is due to the fact that this exchange occurs between the souls that, unlike the rowdy nature of Magical Aura, one's Sakki doesn't leave lasting effects on the environment. Although, this doesn't prevent those with considerable skill in Ki or Magic Sensing to be able to perceive the individual exerting this force. Auras of ki radiate from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body. Warriors have a limit to the ki that their bodies can withstand, but the capacity for ki can be increased through mental and physical training. Some techniques can rapidly increase the concentration of ki in the body, enabling the user to fight at a strength level that far exceeds their regular limits for a limited period of time. Auras can displace solid matter. The color of a person's aura tend to differ from one another aura to a different one, with Santiago's aura being a deep shade of blue, representing his sense of discipline and experience in it's use. Wht makes his aura unique is the fact that every time he charges it up to brace for an attack, there is always a bio-electric aura produced when doing so, indicating that the level of ki he has is astoundingly more powerful compared to others, as it can violently interact with the very air surrounding him. Auras are even capable of being used defensively to repel attacks in which their users defend themselves by generating and surrounding themselves with a powerful aura. In terms of size and volume, Alejandro possesses a base aura level that would be comparable to a''' Monster Aura''' (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), known by the wizard community as the strongest classification of aura to exist, Only extremely powerful wizards that exist on the scale of Guild Masters and Ten Wizard Saints can muster such a power, to Santiago, this level of skill is nothing but him stretching his muscles a little, letting his muscles warm up before fighting by spiking up his energy. Ways of Combat Five Flows The principles governing the spectrum of Ki is often thought to be correlated with the universal forces regarded as " " (陰陽, Inyō). As such, in the same sense as , different proportions of the two forces combined with the user's intrinsic willpower leads to their Ki aligning with one of the "Five Flows" (五行, Gogyō), which causes the Ki flowing across their bodies to take upon an elemental attribute that vastly increases the specialization and power of their Martial Arts. = Fire = "Fire" (火, Hi) is the element often associated with an excess of passion, of rage, of power that exists to overwhelm and consume all. To many Martial Artists that do not have the proper guiding principles leading them to the conclusion of Ki, Fire is the element they are naturally aligned with. When the life of one's soul is personified through flames, their entire being is encompassed in extraordinary vitality. One's heart beats at a rate far beyond human comprehension and the blood that is pumped across the body moves as swiftly as a raging inferno. Every ounce of energy that has been used by the body is driven to increase one's physical power. But to the inexperienced, this raging inferno will last for only minutes. After all, uncontrolled flames of the soul will inevitably consume the body and leave it crumbling in ashes. While certainly a risky alignment for some, it is not uncommon to control the output of such vitality, controlling and localizing it to maximize its efficiency with regards to its cost on the body's physical condition. = Water = = Metal = = Wood = = Earth = Trivia